Redhead (An Adoption)
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Potters had always liked red heads. This is a story of how Harry met a pretty redhead girl named Kelly, who incidentally is the daughter of Gunnery Sgt. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and how their lives intertwined over time. This story is adopted from Redhead, written by The Red Fury on this same website.
1. Freedom from Cruelty

Author's Note: This story is inspired and is the continuation of **Redhead** which was written by **The Red Fury**. I was honored by the author to be allowed to continue this story. I dedicate this story to the author.

This is the link to the original story: : www. fanfiction s/ 7106731/ 1/ Redhead

Harry Potter, while famous in a yet undiscovered world for him, had been abused most of his life by the Dursleys. He never knew he had magic, nor did he knew about what really happened to his parents, other than the story the Dursleys told him. But for young Harry, it did not matter whether his father is a drunkard or a hero or if his mother was as bad as Aunt Petunia painted her. He never had another life. He never knew how it was to feel comfort in the arms of a loving guardian or to feel secure in his own home. His cupboard under the stairs is his only sanctuary, albeit temporary and fragile, against these monsters he calls relatives.

His cousin Dudley and his friends frequently bullied him and are more often than not tormenting him, creating a sport called Harry Hunting. He was quite adept at evading him after having years of experience. But for once in his life, he did not evade them. In fact, he taunted them, bravely facing the beating he knew would come to save a pretty girl, who had just transferred to their school, from his tormentors.

Little did he know that this action would set a chain of events that would change his life.

* * *

Harry never felt more comfortable than he did at that moment. He have had enough food three times a day, he had a comfortable bed and a space much bigger than his cupboard at home. He knew that it was temporary, he expected he'll be back at Privet Drive anytime soon. He feels scared at the prospect. He knew he'd be in trouble for "ratting" Dudley out. This is the reason why he felt dubious when the kind officer, Donalds, who first saw him after Dudley and his friends beat him up, told him that he won't be going back to the Dursleys' and instead would be staying with him and his wife if he'd want to.

The doubt Harry initially felt was lifted and turned to delight when Richard Donalds and his wife Eliza explained how they are to become his foster parents and later on, if they get along become his adoptive ones. A few hours passed with the three getting to know each other and before they knew it, it was time for the Donalds couple to go. Harry doesn't really trust people easily and while he doesn't know these people well he is certain they are much nicer than the Dursleys. He promised himself that he'd make sure to do everything he could so that they'll keep him.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs taught his daughter to fight for the truth and to uphold what she believes in with courage. Thus, he and his wife sat proudly as their daughter testified against Harry's abusers. He met Harry a few days before the trial as they were prepping his daughter for her testimony. He got to know the boy his daughter went to school with. Harry Potter was a skinny and short boy, bright and as was proven a courageous one.

Kelly sat straight and told her story unwaveringly and undaunted by the stares she received as she took the stand.

"What happened that day Kelly?" The family court counselor asked. "Ever since I moved to St. Grogory's Primary School, Dudley and his friends, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon bullied me. They call me Yankee Hick and other names. Sometimes, they push me around. That last time however, Dudley grabbed me and pushed me down the ground. He was about to hit me when Harry shouted for them to leave me alone." Kelly narrated. Jethro's jaw clenched at what he learned.

Vernon Dursley looked purple with rage, he'd been angry at what he'd heard so far and had several outbursts about traitors and ne'er do-wells, but he was positively furious at how his son was being painted; a violent problematic child.

* * *

The trial had been brief and considering the overwhelming testimonies of neighbors, previous and current teachers about their suspicions of abuse on Harry Potter by his relatives and how these affected the behavior and treatment of Harry by their son Dudley.

Officer Donalds, his wife Eliza and his ward Harry were congratulated by those around them as the Dursley were led away. Harry, showing the signs of a battered child looked lost as he stared at what was once his family and tormentors. He just could not believe his luck.

Richard Donalds thanked the Gibbs for allowing Kelly to testify for Richard believes that her testimony was the final nail on the coffin for the Dursley's conviction.

Kelly meanwhile looked at Harry and hugged him. Harry visibly winced but refused to whimper in pain. But Kelly noticed. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized. Harry blushed. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." He half muttered. "We're free of them now. They'll never bully us anymore." Kelly whispered. Harry nodded. "Yes, it's all thanks to you." He replied. "No, it's because of you. Because you are brave." Kelly replied with conviction as she grinned at her friend.

"You must come for dinner sometime." Shannon told the Donalds couple and Harry as they proceeded to leave the family court. She and Eliza chatted away with Kelly cheerfully suggesting some desserts to be had, while Donalds was surrounded by his friends as they discussed some issues regarding the case. Gibbs approached Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder in gratitude. Harry understood even as no words passed between them.


	2. I Wish

Disclaimer: The following characters are owned by their respective companies, including the original author of this series **Red Fury.**

**I Wish...**

They say that when you are having fun, time seems faster. Or at least, time seems faster, when nobody beats you in a bloody pulp. Harry can certainly attest to that. First, was he was now allowed to be himself, both in and out of the house. Nobody picked on him anymore, Dudley being in foster care and his friends, in order to remain in their respective homes had to do community service.

The family of these children at first were resentful over the events that happened but as they stood with their children in court; saw and heard the evidences of Harry's abuse, both physical and mental, by his carers, they sympathized with the orphaned boy. First, it was the lie his aunt and uncle told him of his parents demise. James and Lily Potter did not die, as they told their friends and Harry, from a car accident due to James drunk driving, but from a gas leak explosion in their home. The next evidence of abuse was more horrifying for those who were in court, medical reports from the school's check ups that indicated that Harry kept on having "accidents". In fact, some old records from nearby hospitals and clinics showed that he was checked in at one point or another, ever since he was just a toddler, for a variety of "accidents". They seem inconspicuous at a glance, the Dursleys being smarter than they look, sent him to different hospitals or clinics each time or at least at a rotation. But collectively, they form an ugly picture that no heartless human being can ignore. There were also reports of malnutrition and undernourishment from his school files over the years. It was a wonder how he survived at all. It was of course also a wonder why nobody noticed this on-going abuse.

There was not a dry pair of eyes among those present in the proceedings. Not only from the sympathetic Gibbs and Donalds but also from the enforcers and families present. The formerly judgmental parents of Dudley's friends, seeing Harry as a child of delinquents who is also a juvenile delinquent, saw him for the first time as a child maltreated by his own family and through their lies by their friends as well.

Without all the negative judgment and with the new chance he was given, Harry did well again in school and made friends. Those who were formerly scared to be friends with him because of Dudley's wrath and of course, his best friend was Kelly Gibbs. If he was still with the Dursley, they probably would have also labeled her as a freak with all the weird things going on around her.

* * *

May 26 was Kelly's 11th birthday. It was the 10th birthday party Harry ever attended in his life, being unable to do so when he was still in the Dursley's care. He was determined to make this Kelly's best birthday ever because it was the first birthday he had with her. He had been a bit jealous when Maddie Tyler came from America a couple of days before Kelly's birthday but soon found out that he has no reason to. Despite his silence over the matter, Kelly had been perceptive and noticed his feelings. "Maddie is my girl best friend and you are my boy best friend." Kelly said comfortingly before hugging him.

Things were going peachy for them until Kelly received a letter from an owl and a visit from an old woman. Kelly was told not to tell anyone, even her sleeping friend Maddie. But she crossed her fingers as she promised and told her boy best friend about the magical realm.

* * *

Harry felt fear when Kelly told him about Hogwarts, some sort of magic school where her parents, despite her father's initial reluctance, are going to send her for the next term. She told him of a magical realm, a place where others who can also do magic learn how to use it. She needs to go so she can control hers otherwise she might have an accident that could seriously hurt others.

All he could think about is that he'll be losing her. Even if she promised she'll write to him frequently. She'll meet new friends, a new boy best friend and she'll forget about him. He sadly thought. He was happy for her but he couldn't bear if he lost her. She was the first good thing in his life. She is the reason why he never missed a day of school.

After finishing their study session, Harry went home. He barely touched his dinner, his foster father Richard looked at him in worry because his brows were furrowed and he did not speak much except for greeting them when he came in. His foster mother, Eliza checked him for fever because he was usually a ravenous boy. He had a mild fever but not enough to be actually sick. Eliza fussed over her son, insisting on tucking him into bed. As soon as praying, hoping and eventually scouring the evening skies looking for shooting stars for a wish. "I wish I'll become a powerful wizard so I can join Kelly in that school." He fervently wished up a shooting star.

* * *

Harry's wish came true on the day before his birthday when a letter came for him and a man which could only be described as a giant came for his reply. He introduced himself as Hagrid and was highly surprised that Harry was not with the Dursleys anymore. He seethed in anger when the Donalds told him how the Dursleys treated Harry and how he came to be in their care. While Harry felt a strange sort of relief that he now knows the whole truth about his parents deaths (not gas leaks or a car accident but was killed by some Dark Lord) all he could feel was the joy that his wish came true and he would be joining Kelly in Hogwarts.


	3. In Another Place, In Another Time

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

**First Year- In Another Place, In Another Time**

* * *

Harry had not seen Draco disparage muggle borns because he had not been to Madam Malkin's alone but had been in the company of people who are obviously muggles and as such, deemed immediately unworthy by the Malfoy heir who slithered away to look for his father. They would probably have a chance to be friends later on, when Draco gets over his upbringing and because Harry had not been influenced by a family feud where he really does not have to participate in. Being an only child, even though he had just been adopted, he would have everything he needs and even some of those that he wants. Thus, he would not feel awkward around those who had been raised in the same way and would not really sympathize with Ron's insecurities unless in empathy as he remembers his own circumstances back when he was with the Dursleys. But he would not feel seething anger or envy as Ron does when he takes in the better circumstances of those around him. He would in sometime to come see Ron as an immature prat, childish in his views and perspectives of the world and his outlook that everything remains black and white.

* * *

Perhaps, in a different world, under different circumstances, Harry and Ron would have been best of friends. But right here and now, Kelly would hold that place. Hermione would still have hers. Maybe, Ron would have convinced Harry that Hermione is a know it all snot but both would have a change of heart out of pity after they rescued her from a troll and then did not rat on them. But not in this world and not in this time. See, Kelly is also a bit of a know-it-all and of course would have made friends with one. She and Hermione hit it off immediately as soon as they met each other, Hermione brought Neville along and Kelly summoned the toad, making it unnecessary for Hermione to look around for Trevor. Another student named Blaise Zabini sat with them as he had been quite uninterested in the bigoted talk about blood purity in the carriage he had been in. Thus, the carriage was quite full when Ron happened to come by. He had also been turned off by the fact that Zabini was sitting with the group. Thus, he left dejectedly. He had so wanted to make friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. He would try in some other time to squeeze in with the group that Harry often mingles with, whether it is due to his celebrity status or because of his parents' upbringing, one could only guess. Nevertheless, Harry would not feel the need to have him around or to please him because he had friends of his own and he grew up in a more secure environment.

* * *

In a different world, Harry would have been in Gryffindor or perhaps even Slytherin, but in this world, one of the only thing he wants is to remain with his friend, Kelly and now Hermione, who had both been sorted into Ravenclaw. He would soon join their table after he convinced the hat the he belonged there. Blaise would soon follow, his mother would not really be pleased as she preferred her only son to be in her own house. But she was proud of him being admitted to Ravenclaw for it proved that he has brains, his father didn't really possessed much of it. Their friend, Neville, would be sorted in Hufflepuff and he'll thrive among people who has similar traits and interests as he does. He would often times be found with Harry and his friends despite belonging from a different house.

In another place and in another time, Harry would have told Ron and Hermione that his scar twinges whenever he looks at Snape. But Kelly, brilliant, only child Kelly, would noticed that Snape was staring right into Harry's eyes. She would then tell him about legilimency and urge Harry not to stare at Snape in the eye, in case what he's been doing is just that.

Snape, as much as he sees James in the somewhat small boy, couldn't just dismiss the child for he has the intelligence to back himself up. He'd be snarky but he'll admit, there's more of Lily in the child than James when it comes to his attitude and study habits. Still, he feel resentful towards Harry because if it were not for the prophecy, his Lily would still be alive.

* * *

Harry would still be the youngest seeker, but not with Gryffindor, rather, with Ravenclaw, as he dove to get Neville's remembrall thrown by a teasing Theo Nott. Professor Flitwick, being a logical person, would grab the opportunity to have Harry in the Quidditch team. Oliver Wood would be pining after Harry ever after, cursing the fact that he did not turn out to be a Gryffindor like his parents.

* * *

Harry would back Hermione as Draco made fun of her muggle born origins, without Ron in their entourage, Draco did not really felt the need to belittle the group for the red headed's presence (Ron has his own friends in Gryffindor). He would still tease Hermione, but having Kelly around, Hermione would figure out that she's the only muggleborn he'd been teasing, or harassing, whichever way you put it. Her mother warned her of such behavior from boys. She'd then point out to Draco that the probable reason why he'd been teasing her could be that he has a crush on her. He sputtered but did not deny her accusation, seeing that she and Kelly had been the only one in the corridor and Gibbs is not a tattler. Instead, he'd blush and rush off from wherever he came from. Despite promising his mother that he'd write about everything that goes on around him, he would not write about this. Meanwhile, his father had been urging him to make friends with Potter, for it would further their family's image in the wizarding society. Given how Kelly and Blaise would convince Harry that Draco is just a product of his upbringing and maybe, just maybe, by being friends would him, he'll find out that his preconceived notions are all off.

* * *

Everything went on as usual, Hermione would unknowingly save Harry from being cursed to death by Quirinus Quirrell, the quartet would still find out about Hagrid's drunken adventures, Kelly would be slightly singed by the fire she creates to battle magical vines, Blaise would face off McGonagall's wizarding chess giant pieces but would also be injured and Hermione will still use cool logic to figure out Snape's puzzle. Given the injuries to their group however will force Hermione to go out and seek for help while escorting both Kelly and Blaise to seek medical help. Harry was still fated to face and conquer Voldemort in this round, preventing him from being resurrected early in the game.

* * *

Ravenclaw would win the coveted house cup this year, given what Harry and his friends did. But they still did not win the Quidditch Cup, Slytherin would still hold that. Harry finally opened up to the idea that he and Draco could be friends after the latter congratulated him and his friends. He would not know how significant this turn of events could mean for him and those in the wizarding world. Nevertheless, in that moment, there was no Draco Malfoy, a rich family's heir or Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It had just been two school age boys learning to let go of their initial reactions and perceptions.

Hermione would still hold the top academic spot in their batch, Draco would come next with Kelly and Harry close by. Blaise is in the top ten but feels no pressure to actually compete. They do say that the company you keep could make or break you.

* * *

Despite being close to their respective parents, Kelly, Hermione and Harry had not informed them of their misadventures in school. Blaise's mother knows of his adventures, but is too busy pursuing husband number seven to care. They know that their parents' reaction would be to take them out of the school. Hogwarts really grew into them and they have no intention of leaving it. The Donalds', courtesy of Harry, had invited Zabini to stay over for summer. Hermione would stay at the Gibbs' residence while her parents attend a Dentists' Convention sometime during summer. Because of this Kelly urged Harry to invite Draco over during that time. Thus, Draco, despite his mother's reluctance, would visit and have his first taste of the muggle world and would open his mind a bit more. It would definitely show him, that perhaps, the wizards are not really as "needed" by the muggles as he first thought.


	4. A Collection of Summer Nonsense

A/N: M.L. (Is it short for moronic loser?), the point of my story is that I write for myself. It can be a summary, a narrative or even a damned text book for all you care. If you find it pointless, dull and boring, there's an x on top of your browser, click it. Oh, and I changed my review settings so that people like you who hides behind the anonymity of the internet to hate would at least need to sign in. XOXO- the bitchy author

* * *

**A Collection of Summer Nonsense**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the New Console**

It was probably the beginning of the end, the end of an era and the end of all things between Kelly and Harry, had Kelly not done what she did. It was something created by Nintendo.

The summer began innocently enough, Neville visited Harry and then sometime later even Draco dropped by. But the allure of adventure, fun and games with friends were shattered by a black box given by Harry's adoptive parent. These boys were sucked in by the wonders of adventure in front of them.

This meant that Harry stopped spending time with Kelly. To be fair, Kelly had her own friends. She met up with old classmates and even Hermione and the Patel twins paid her a visit. But Harry was Harry, her first close friend in England.

It is wise to remember that Kelly is still a young witch, barely out of her first year from Hogwarts. Like in anything else, a witch or a wizard's powers are hard to control when they are feeling angry, insecure and lonely. Kelly felt all three.

Magical powers and electronic gadgets are not a good mix. Thus, after Kelly's visit, the Donalds had to have the new console repaired with a sheepish Harry explaining that they just had a problem with a burst of uncontrolled magic.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy's First Kiss**

The proud pure-blooded Malfoy ancestors would probably roll, distort and groan with dissatisfaction had they known what their latest heir is up to. That is if they still have bodies because in most probability their remains would probably be mere soil by now except for the latest deceased. Draco Malfoy is on a mission and it is to make the life of one Hermione Jean Granger a living hell.

When he visited Harry's home where his friend Blaise stayed for vacation, he already knew that Kelly Gibbs lived nearby and that Hermione Granger stayed the summer with her. Therefore, despite how Hermione reacted, by calling out that he probably has a crush on her which is the reason why he teases her as much as he does, he continued to make the effort to irritate her.

But Hermione merely smiled, not quite disturbed. Not for the first time, Draco would notice that despite teasing her about the size of her front teeth, she really does have a nice smile. But he brushed the thought off, persevered and planned for what he'll do to her the next time he visits.

But the unexpected happened.

If you ask him how it happened he couldn't have told you, but Hermione could and so could most of their friends. Hermione was telling Blaise about some animal from the Africa when Draco was seized with something that one could say is jealousy (if you don't know how prejudice Draco's family is about blood status). Draco started insulting Hermione once more and Blaise started getting angry at Draco but before the two could come to blows, Hermione held a hand up to Blaise and looked at Draco quizzically. He didn't know why he did what he did, but before he knew it, he gave Hermione a quick kiss on her lips before running off to the safety of Harry's house where he could floo home.

* * *

**Standing up to Family**

Neville always took his family's insults passively. Before he even got to Hogwarts, he would often times receive these insults gratefully because it made him feel that somebody cared enough to notice because his lack of abilities made him feel as if he is nonexistent in a world filled with magic. But it didn't mean that these insults did not hurt. **People insults others to feel better, hiding behind the cloak of concern and "criticism" when all they do is spew their hate**.

But Neville felt he already proved his worth, he was able to qualify to attend Hogwarts after all. He might not be as brilliant as the people he considers friends, but he was smart enough to understand their conversations. This, in itself, made him feel generally better while he's at Hogwarts.

But it wasn't enough for his family. They had after all, had all been in Gryffindor. He was, once again, the odd man out. But to keep peace, he would just keep quiet and endure the emotional abuse in silence.

This time, however, it was different.

"How could you even have such friends like Harry Potter when you're as dumb a door knob?" Said one "concerned" relative. "Well, my friends don't think I'm dumb. Maybe you're just projecting your self image to me. Because if you believe me to be dumb, then you can say that you're not the most stupid person you know." Neville replied. He then got up without bothering to ask to be excused leaving his relatives silent at his outburst and his grandmother smiling as she started to see his parents' courage in Neville.


	5. Life Goes On

A/N: Am back, still have not started on the journal thing and decided to continue this one seeing that I've left it off far too long. Thank you for all those who left reviews and who've placed this story in their favorites list or followed this story.

* * *

Leroy Jethro had been assigned stateside. His wife and daughter should have both gone with him, except Kelly chose to remain in England for school terms and they were able to afford it since she won an academic muggleborn scholarship grant at Hogwarts, which practically paid for her whole stay. He couldn't find it in his heart to uproot his daughter seeing that it was the first time she made more than one friend nor could he find it in his heart to break poor Harry Potter's heart. It had just been agreed upon that Kelly will come home on holidays and summer breaks.

But Leroy Jethro would be sent to war, his wife who was still stateside saw a murder which would spell out her own death. In this world, Pedro Hernandez would still come after Shannon, Kelly's mom. Only, Kelly had been older than she had been in that other world where she would be with the car with her mother and die with her at age 8. This time around, only Shannon died. Jethro would still seek his revenge and kill Pedro Hernandez, which would have later repercussions. In this world, Lara Macy would still bury the evidence linking Gibbs to Hernandez' murder and after exacting his revenge, instead of falling apart, he decided, with the encouragement of Mike Franks, to join NCIS.

Kelly mourned the death of her mother deeply but her friends were all supportive. Once, upon seeing her dour demeanor and sorrowful expression, an upperclassman Slytherin made fun of her and her dead mother only for Draco Malfoy, of all people, came to her rescue by surreptitiously hexing the upperclassman and lead her away to where Potter and other of their friends were lounging.

Kelly Gibbs and Harry Potter would go to the states for her mother's funeral. Kelly would cry for her father but he would not fall down, nor seek empty romances to fill the gap in his life seeing that he has to live so he can take care of his daughter. Kelly had wanted to return to the states so she can be with her father, but given his state of mind and his near constant depression, he encouraged her to just return back to Hogwarts and come back home for the holidays.

* * *

Despite the changes in this world, one thing remained clear and unshaken, Lucius Malfoy's hatred of the Weasleys. He would still surreptitiously give the diary to naïve little Ginny, which would land Hermione in the hospital wing for some time where his wife would see their son's depression through his letters. Ironically, it had been his son who was of a great help to Harry, Kelly and Blaize as they tried to solve the puzzle that Hermione left them a clue for.

Narcissa Malfoy would chastise her husband whenever he speaks ill of Hermione and later, muggleborns. Narcissa might be a pureblood who grew up and married into a bigoted family, but she loves nothing in the world more than her only son. This would slowly, and painfully for Lucius at least, lead them out of the prejudices their families had instilled upon them. They may still have their bigoted ideas, for Lucius at least, about blood purity, but they would not speak of it. They would soon see Hermione as a smart, capable and talented witch. Kelly, who is their son's friend and one he is also protective of, would be a visitor at their house during some of their parties over the next few years. This would leave Lucius Malfoy in the position of ambiguity and as such it is not in his house but the Lestrange's manor where the Death Eaters would rendezvous and while he and his family felt the dangers of war, the protection their household offers would keep their belongings safe as Lucius went on an "extended vacation" to an undisclosed location long before the war started. Lucius urged his son to come with them but he would be turned down.

Sirius Black would escape, later proven to be innocent and would, of course will be saved by Kelly and Harry while Hermione, Blaize and even Draco are off studying for their exams. The Donalds understood Black's predicament and the officer had been angry that the man did not have a proper trial nor was an investigation held of his alleged crimes. That summer, the Donald's shed was fixed into a proper bedroom with two single beds, two additional seats are added and the Donalds gained a menacing black dog named Snuffles who loves to chase off pranking kids off of the Donalds' lawn. Mrs. Donalds is often heard to chastise the dog as if it could understand her. Another one of their boarders (one who insisted and did pay rent), is Harry's former professor, Remus Lupin who Officer Donalds helped find a job as a barista in the local cafe. Harry spent most of his summers playing games on the console with Blaize and Draco (whom the two Marauders are still wary of, but who quickly pointed out that if their distrust came from who his family is, he reminded them that Sirius Black is his uncle), writing Kelly and Hermione who went on vacation with her parents or one two occasions attending a fete at the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy have had no choice but to accept his son's friends. He, of course, welcomed Blaize and even Harry but had to control himself from sneering or giving a snide comment (with his wife pinching his arm) as he politely greeted Hermione and Kelly. The gratification he would have is the look of absolute happiness in his son's eyes as he acknowledged his friends. He still refuses to hang around the muggles, for which Narcissa would make excuses for him saying he's really busy with work. This was understandable, as Officer Donalds himself is often out of the picture and Kelly's father is back in the states.

Professor Dumbledore would come to offer his protection, to place their house under the fidelius charm. Despite Harry's refusal, Mrs. Donalds' reluctance and Moony's reticence, Officer Donalds agreed seeing that it would do no harm, except under Moody's instructions he got Professor Dumbledore to do an unbreakable vow, a well worded and all-encompassing one that would render him unable to act against Harry's interests and welfare. The secret keeper they had this time was the one Harry's parents should have had long ago, the dog named Snuffles.

* * *

Kelly's summer was proving to be equally interesting, as her father has more or less recovered now and had taken to showing her around his new job. She was amused by the fact Mike Franks calls her father probie and he lets him do so good humoredly. Dr. Ducky Mallard delights her with stories about his childhood in England, seeing that she studies there and his adventures when he first started out as a doctor up until when he and his mother migrated stateside. Seeing that Gibbs dragged his daughter to his office daily, Director Morrow gave Kelly a part time job of typing some papers as a part of the Agency's efforts to go digital.

One day, after her father's team solved a case, Kelly looked at his father in excitement and said. "Dad, I'd like to be an NCIS agent someday." She said.


	6. First Christmas without Her

He was 14 years old, a fourth year student when he realized that he was in love with her. Her brilliance, her smile and even her talks all brings a flutter to his heart. As a pureblood wizard from a traditional family, 14 years old was a reasonable age to offer his proposal. His father should be the one to offer for his bride of choosing. His father was supposed to go to her father and tell her the advantages of the alliance of their two houses. But his father died when he was still young and she wasn't exactly your conventional girl.

His friends found out about his affection for the girl when Ronald Weasley and his friends started teasing her as Loony Luna. Blaize couldn't stop himself from rushing off to confront the red headed bully. He found them on the grounds. While Harry and Draco stood by his side, ready to enter the brawl, Hermione and Kelly had been trying to keep peace. But Draco saw red when Ronald Weasley called Hermione a know-it-all bint and struck the first punch. It was a matter of seconds before both Blaize and Harry were trying to get in blows. Not all school brawls ends with a teacher's interference. Sometimes, they come just to get points across. Even as his friends stood by his side, they were still the ones who kept on teasing him about his crush on Luna. But they were wrong, it wasn't just a crush. He knew he was in love with her.

If only he could stop his friends from making kissing noises whenever Luna Lovegood passes by, he would be a happier man. Because of them, Luna couldn't even pass him by without catcalls and fox whistling. She was, of course, oblivious to these. Try as he might, he couldn't even get his batch mates or even his own friends to stop teasing. With the friends he has, who needs enemies? "Stop sulking, Blaize, we still have to finish our potions essay!" Draco bid him to snap out of his reverie and help them out. "Draco! Stop bothering Blaize, he's thinking about Luna." Harry butted in. "Luna, Luna give me your answer do. I'm half-crazy o'er the love of you!" sang the Weasley twins who for some reason or another became their friends. "It won't be a stylish marriage! I can't afford a carriage…" joined Harry and Draco who stood by the twins singing. They would be kicked out by Madame Irma Pince for their noise and Blaize would give them the biggest smile he could as they were dragged out of the library by the surprisingly strong librarian.

Harry didn't understand why his friends were so crazy about "love" or crushes or whatever it was. So he did what he always did, he asked Kelly's opinion about it. Upon seeing his dumbfounded look and obvious confusion over their friends behavior, she punched his gut and stomped off, leaving him very puzzled at her behavior.

* * *

Harry was somehow able to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Ron of course took this opportunity to try and put him down, but his supportive friend and Ravenclaw who admired his ability to get past Dumbledore's fire to enter his name were supportive of his endeavors. Kelly had even "accidentally" put Ron's robes on fire while he walked passed them after he made fun of Harry. Nobody saw anything nor did anyone admit to seeing anything. Hermione and Kelly may be supportive, but they actually fear for him.

Harry had to take Padma Patel to dance at the Yule Ball seeing that Kelly decided to go home to keep her father company for Christmas. He understood, given that it was the first Christmas she and her father have to spend without his mother. He wanted to go accompany her, but she refused and Professor McGonagall insisted that he stayed as the Ball is Triwizard Tournament tradition. But Hermione would be untouched by scandal even if Viktor Krum took interest with her seeing that she decided to dance with Draco at the ball, much to Pansy Parkinson's irritation. Blaize Zabini took Luna Lovegood seeing that his friends' jokes and comments died down for some time.

In this world, Harry would still help out the other contestant's hostages and of course, his hostage is Kelly Gibbs and everything remained almost the same except Viktor Krum's hostage is his close friend and team mate. Tragedy would still strike him and his friends, but he has a family to come home to and true friends who never left his side especially when he needed them most. Draco's parents on the other hand have disappeared, leaving him without the support of his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. But it wouldn't matter to him. He has friends in Harry and their group.

Most people didn't believe Harry when he announced Voldemort's return and even Draco was vilified in his own House for his support of Harry Potter. But both stood strong. That summer, Draco would come home with Harry seeing that, except for his financial needs, his parents seemed to have washed their hands off of him as he didn't want to come with them.

* * *

It was the first Christmas Kelly would spend without her mother. Her mother made Christmases magical, with her warm hugs, cute gifts and even the setting of the Christmas tree and their Christmas meal. His father wanted their usual Christmas preparations and activities but in the end, neither seemed to have enough energy. Kelly felt anguish at the look on her father's face, he looked close to tears and she'd never ever seen him cry. She took his wallet and car keys and handed them to him and led him to the car and told him to drive at McDonalds for their Christmas meal. She knew that he probably needed to cry but she might just break down if she sees him cry. He is her pillar of strength after all.

Once they arrived at McDonalds, they both sat facing the wall and stared at it as they tried to masticate some burgers, fries and ice cream floats.

Later that day, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, his father's friend from work would come for a visit, bringing his mother along. The good doctor didn't say a word about the obviously dreary environment in the Gibbs home but just unwrapped the food they brought along to eat for dinner. This was the closest thing to Christmas that the father and daughter had in that year.

* * *

Kelly opted to stay in the US for just half the summer, seeing that she knew Harry needed her for a war that her father did not know she would be participating in.


	7. A Year of Torture

A/N; I researched what katiek121 said, it turns out that NIS became NCIS by 1992 and my storyline is already up to 1994 by the last chapter. So, I'm going to have to edit the previous chapters. Thank you for pointing it out katiek121! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

Harry and Draco had been walking down the street and watching some skateboarders when they were suddenly attacked by dementors. Draco had been unable to cast the patronus charm and thus, Harry had been the one who used magic to save both of them. A trial was held for Harry but he somehow managed to get out of it. Harry, his family and Draco were then spirited off by a group of wizards to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The home of his godfather who refused to stay there for the rest of the time seeing that it is a dark and gloomy place, the Donalds actually agreed with him after his mother's portrait screamed obscenities at them. He just allowed the members of the Order of Phoenix to use it as their headquarters.

Because his parents and other family members were there Ron Weasley was also a mainstay, he tried once more to ingratiate himself into Harry's group but to no avail. Kelly argued with Mrs. Weasley over the use of the books in the library. The woman had dismissively said it was all dark which had Kelly arguing that the nature of magic is neutral and it is only with the person's intent that magic takes hold as either light or dark. After a long winded argument, with Kelly winning, Mrs. Weasley decided to just let the members of the order and the girls to read the materials in the library as it might help them in their campaign.

When the "adults" decided to have a private meeting, which excluded Harry and the rest of the younger members, Kelly saw red. "You will have Harry fight your war, risk his life and that of his friends. Kill this snake looking guy but you won't give him knowledge that will give him an edge over this battle. You cart us here, despite the fact that our lives have already been in danger several times, you would leave us unaware of what is going on around us. How many of you have actually faced Voldemort and lived? Harry can claim of doing that a good number of times! How can we constantly be "vigilant" as Professor Moody here says if we don't know what we're being vigilant against?!" She said angrily. Richard and his wife also agreed with this idea. Molly Weasley had again wanted them out of it, but Mad Eye Moody and a suddenly tired looking Dumbledore decided that she is right even if he looked as if he wanted to argue.

* * *

Voldemort wants some sort of an object, something he did not have prior to his first defeat, which as for now they can only guess what it is. They presume that it is a weapon of some sort. Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic refuses to acknowledge Voldemort's return because of the panic it would cause. Therefore, the man is running a smear propaganda against Harry and Dumbledore. The Donalds had been angry at this and asked if there's some sort of libel laws in the wizardry world and had been stunned that there were none. They then asked Harry if he really wanted to return to Hogwarts, to which Harry answered that he didn't really have a choice.

The rest of the brief remainder of summer passed by in a blur, the Donalds and Harry's friends didn't stay in Grimmauld Place as their own home is well protected. Sirius and Remus came more often than they. Harry had also been angry at the Weasley's suspicion of his friends Draco and Blaize, he reminded them that they are using the previous home of the Blacks as their headquarters, owned by the man they used to malign for his "alleged betrayal" of his parents and now they are discriminating against two people because of the families they were born to. Two people he'd been able to trust to watch his back for years. He compared them, much to their denial and chagrin, to the Death Eaters with their narrow views and perspectives. Once they got home, Harry apologized to his adoptive parents for dragging them through this, the years of abuse at the Dursleys showing through his face. Richard and Eliza held him in an embrace and promised him that they will always love him no matter what.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge, is a senior employee under the Minister of Magic. She is utterly rubbish when it came to charms and spell crafting and is, according to Draco, just a step away from being a squib. Harry and Umbridge clashed seeing that Umbridge is utterly Fudge's lapdog (or bitch as Kelly started calling her). Much to their horror, they punished Harry and other "miscreants" by having them write with a cursed quill that carves the phrase into his skin.

The friends were essentially trapped without communication in the school as Umbridge even policed their mails. She later punished Kelly with the same treatment as Harry when she read the letter the girl sent her father. She also refused to teach them any defensive spells that a student usually learns at this year level. They decided to create their own Defense Against the Dark Arts group, an invitation only group that did not discriminate against the houses, provided you wanted to learn how to defend yourself in these dark times. Other than Draco Malfoy, there were no other Slytherin given the fact that Harry and his friends didn't want to advertise. Many students sign up from the three houses, which unfortunately included Ron Weasley, whom they have to admit reluctantly. Blaize had been quite happy with this development seeing that it gave him a chance to have more time to spend with Luna, even if she's oblivious to his attempts at flirting. The club meets in the Room of Requirement and practice Defense spells under Harry's and even Draco's tutelage.

* * *

Hagrid returned unsuccessful, from the mission given to him by Dumbledore. The friends learned that his mission was to seek out the last giants and try to stop them from joining Voldemort. Hermione feared the consequence of this as it meant that Voldemort have some giants on his side and their skin repels most spells. Hagrid return prompted Dolores Umbridge to regularly inspect Hagrid's class, making it clear that she intends to get rid of him. Draco actually didn't mind as long as Hagrid wasn't maltreated as she never learned a thing from the man anyway, only to have Harry scowl at him before teasing him that it's his fault he didn't know how to deal with hippogriffs.

They knew that Harry had been dreaming of Voldemorts activities, but they didn't know that it wasn't something trivial. It wasn't even a memory or made up, it was a vision. Harry saw Voldemort's snake, whom Voldemort has possession of, Nagini attacking Arthur Weasley. He told Dumbledore and McGonagall what he saw and Mr. Weasley was promptly rescued. In another act of disregard for Harry, Dumbledore arranges for Harry to take Occlumency, with Professor Snape, without explaining the consequences of the link he has to Voldemort and only warned him against further mind invasions by Voldemort. It was a big mistake to have Snape teach Harry when the two can barely stand each other.


	8. A Very Gloomy Summer

**A Very Gloomy Summer**

* * *

Sirius Black's death caused Harry to be shell shocked. It was a dose of reality that slapped him that what he sees as his idyllic current life could very well change in a matter of seconds. This caused him to distance himself from his family, his adoptive parents who are worried sick about him, Remus and all of his other friends whom he had not spared a single word or so after his talk with Dumbledore.

Richard and Eliza Donalds pestered the old man about what he said to Harry because of this but had only given such vague answers that Richard felt that if only Albus wasn't such an old guy, he'd want to punch him.

Draco couldn't even tempt Harry with Nintendo games. Blaize was away in Europe with his mother who managed to nab would be husband number 7. His friends are invited for the wedding but he knew that they probably wouldn't be in a celebratory mood.

After almost a week of moping in his room, Kelly who have postponed her return to the states for summer have had enough. She burst through Harry's room, the shocked teenager stared at her but somehow couldn't react when she stared pulling her with him. He noticed her packed bags and what appeared to be his packed bags. Kelly raised her hand in farewell to his parents and forced Harry to grab on to the portkey she will use to get home.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs have felt for a while now that his daughter had been hiding things from him. He thought it was the usual teenage things but this wasn't what he expected. He had just heard her explain that the reason why she dragged her closest friend home with her is that his godfather died in what Kelly guessed to be the beginnings of some sort of racial war. Said boy is currently staring at his living room wall as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. The normally courteous Harry did not even spare him a greeting when they got here.

He was downright furious when he heard about the punishment Umbridge administered, even if Kelly's scars are already on the mend. He was laughing with mirth when he found out that Hermione was able to avenge Kelly of sorts because she purposefully lost Dolores Umbridge into the forest where she had been practically trampled by the centaurs who lives there.

"I want to keep you home. I want to keep you safe. I know that there's magical school here." Gibbs told his daughter. "But this war will follow me here. I can't escape because I can't leave Harry behind. He never left me behind. Even if he moves here, they will find him." Kelly explained. "It's not even him they hate dad. It's people like me, born of non-magical parents. He's just fighting our war." She added. Gibbs didn't know what to say with that but he understood why she needs to do what she needs to do.

He didn't like the idea of his daughter in a war, as a child soldier and as a target of those who began this war. But he knew that there was a thing that needs to be done and she would never be able to rest if she didn't do it. He hated the idea that she seemingly has nowhere to hide.

He also knew that she couldn't and wouldn't leave Harry Potter behind. He couldn't ask that of her.

* * *

Kelly took off to buy some cotton candy, while Jethro and Harry stared after her. It's been a long time since Jethro was in a carnival and it was the first time for Harry. Jethro placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing the young man to look at him.

"I know what's you're going to say. That it's okay to grieve. That it's okay to cry. That I don't have to blame myself. But I do. I blame myself and even if everyone says I shouldn't it would never make it okay. He's never coming back." Harry burst out uncharacteristically despite the fact that the older man did nothing but just look at him, not even uttering a word.

"He never had a trial. He had been imprisoned for a long time and when he got out he was practically still imprisoned. He was fun loving, but he never had the chance to have fun again. The nearest he had is just a muggle game console. Now, he can never have fun again. I can never see him again." Harry sobbed.

Jethro patted his back in comfort, he saw Kelly from the periphery. She gave her father a sad smile, but she felt relieved that finally Harry had been able to break out of it.

* * *

Draco clutched the letter in his left hand as he tried to stop himself from crying but utterly failed to do so. Eliza Donald asked him what the matter was and he didn't say a word as he passed the letter to her. His beautiful mother, the woman who took care of his every need when he was just a child was brutally murdered by the Death Eaters.

He didn't even know how they managed to find the couple when he, their own son, couldn't. Richard saw Eliza hugging Draco who was softly sobbing. "His mom died." She mouthed. Richard would sit beside them and pat the younger man's back in comfort.

Draco then began telling them about his beautiful mother of how she always took care of him and how she loves beautiful things. Being a child of a more stable home, Draco found easier to pour out his grief. The Donalds thought of their own adopted son who was struggling to express his sadness and grief.

* * *

Hermione found it hard to pretend around her parents. She found it difficult to tell them of how her school went when her mind tends to wander around the unpleasant year they had. So instead, she watered her stories down, talked about academics and how they had one unpleasant teacher who was all about books and theories but wouldn't know how to do those same things even if her life depends on it.

She talked about how some students pranked the said teacher and how someone even got her lost in the forest near the campus. "I hope you're not one of those nasty students, Hermione. But I know you wouldn't do that to a teacher no matter how unpleasant she is." Hermione's mother said. Hermione forced a smile and replied. "Of course, mother. I wouldn't do that to a teacher." She said in a deceivingly sweet voice.

At that moment she realized that her world is too far apart from the world her parents inhabit. She fears for them. Yet, she can never explain or tell them why she fears for them.

* * *

Harry was feeling much better when he returned home to England, even if he is about to face uncertainties and difficult days ahead. He knew that he has loving parents and supportive friends. He has more than most people, and for that, he was grateful.


End file.
